


Beautiful Soul

by gaylock



Series: Songfics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John loves sherlock so much, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Songfic, Wedding, beautiful soul, it kills me, its their vows, sherlock loves john so much, their last vows, they are so cute and in love, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the song Beautiful Soul</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Soul

John stood still, his eyes fixed on the man who was about to become his husband, and waited for the officiary to finish speaking. Then it was Sherlock's turn to speak, and as he spoke the words seemed to be spilling out of his mouth, almost faster than he could get them out. His vows were beautiful, just like John knew they would be, but it was Sherlock's eyes that held the reality in that moment, not his words. Sherlock's eyes were gazing into his, intense and burning and beautiful. They spoke of desire and destiny, they said "you're mine" and "I'm yours". They spoke of an eternity, a forever that John couldn't wait to be a part of. His eyes were streaming, and his lips were smiling so widely by the end of it, that he could barely choke back the sod that wanted to escape him.

When it was John's time to speak his vows, he closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath. He opened them and smiled lovingly at the man before him, and began. "Sherlock Holmes, you are amazing. I know I've said it before, but I don't mean your deductions, I don't mean your detective skills; this time I mean you. The person inside, that you are so good at hiding, the man behind the mask. You are so good, so beautiful, and I love you so much. I remember, at the very beginning, when I was lost - it was you who saved me."

"You walked into my life, at it's lowest point, and pulled me up. And then, years later, after I had learned to love you in a way I'd never loved anybody, you were gone." Here, John paused. The pain in Sherlock's eyes made him choke, and he reached up a hand to smooth the look of distress off of Sherlock's face. "No, love, don't be sad. Shhh, it's alright," he whispered, wiping away the few tears that had escaped his partner's eyes.

John took a deep breath and continued. "You were gone, and I entered into the darkest time in my life. While my time before I knew you had been my lowest, this time without you was my darkest, because you had become my source of light. Before you, I was living without the sun in my universe, and I didn't even know. But after you, when the sun was suddenly taken away, I realised what true darkness was. And I refuse to face that again, not without having lived the rest of my life with you." John smiled widely and grasped Sherlock's hand in his.

"Sherlock, there is no one on this planet, on any planet, in any universe, whom I would rather spend the rest of my days with. No other soul in this world could ever be as beautiful to me as yours is, not one other person. I want to spend the rest of our lives chasing after you on cases, holding you at night, keeping you safe and loved and warm. I want to retire to a bee farm out in Sussex, keep bee's with you, make honey with you, curl up in our rockers and our oversized woollen jumpers and have domestics with you. I want to live your dreams and mine, with you by my side, as my partner, my best friend, and my husband. I will be faithful, I will love you, all of you, every little bit of you, always and forever. You are so perfectly human, you feel so much, and with this ring," John held the golden band up and pressed it onto Sherlock's finger, as tears streamed down both of their faces. "with this ring, I pledge myself to you. Thank you for loving me, Sherlock Holmes, as much as I love you." 

There were tears pouring down from all the pairs of eyes inside the church, and both John and Sherlock's best men could be heard sniffling from where they stood. As the officiary finished the vows, 

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom."

John and Sherlock took a step towards each other, and a cheer went up as their lips met in holy matrimony, the merging of two beautiful souls.


End file.
